2001
This page chronicles events that take place in the year . See also: Timelines Planet of the Apes Timeline Production Timeline * February: 20th Century Fox's merchandising campaign for the forthcoming movie begins. * March 19: Artist Mentor Huebner passes away. Huebner created the production sketches for the original . * March: The soundtracks to ''Conquest of the Planet of the Apes'' and ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes'' are released jointly on CD by Film Score Monthly. * April: Filming of is completed at the black lava plains below Mount Kilauea on the big island of Hawaii. * May 23: Actor Harry Townes passes away. Townes featured in the television series episode "The Interrogation" as Dr. Malthus. * June: Issue #1 of Dark Horse Comics' original comic series The Human War is published, set some years after the new movie. * June 26: Actor William Bryant passes away. Bryant appeared in playing the role of a Man at Auction. * July 27th: Tim Burton's 're-imagined' Planet of the Apes (The Chronicles of Ashlar) is released in American movie theaters. * July/August: The [[Planet of the Apes (2001 Soundtrack Album)|soundtrack to Planet of the Apes (The Chronicles of Ashlar)]] is released on CD by Sony Classical. * HarperCollins publishes a ''Planet of the Apes'' novelization written by William T. Quick. * HarperEntertainment publishes a ''Planet of the Apes'' 'Young Adult' novelization written by John Whitman. * July: Dark Horse Comics presents a comic adaptation of the movie as a graphic novel and in two-part comic format for the UK market in July and August. * July: Issue #2 of Dark Horse Comics' original comic series The Human War is published. * July: Dark Horse Comics presents The Human War in graphic novel format collecting issues #1-3. * August: Issue #3 of Dark Horse Comics' original comic series The Human War is published. * August 21st: 20th Century Fox releases Planet of the Apes: The Evolution (collecting all five original movies, plus the "Behind the Planet of the Apes" documentary) to DVD in the United States and Canada. * August 25: Makeup artist and designer John Chambers passes away. Chambers created the revolutionary makeup appliances used in and its sequels, for which he won an honorary Academy Award. * Plexus Publishing issues The Planet of the Apes Chronicles by Paul A. Woods. * September: Issue #1 of Dark Horse Comics' original Planet of the Apes comic series is published. * September 19: ''Planet Of The Apes'' Game for Microsoft Windows is launched. * October: Issue #2 of Dark Horse Comics' original Planet of the Apes comic series is published. * November: Issue #3 of Dark Horse Comics' original Planet of the Apes comic series is published. * November 20th: The Making of the Planet of the Apes documentary premieres on DVD. * November 21: ''Planet of the Apes'' GameBoy Color is launched. * December: Issue #4 of Dark Horse Comics' original Planet of the Apes comic series is published. * December 6: ''Planet Of The Apes'' GameBoy Advance is launched. * December 18: Actor Robert Gunner passes away. Gunner played the role of Landon in the 1968 film, . |Next = 2002 }} References Category:Years